The Vampire With A Soul
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Gunn, Illyria, Spike and Angel raced off to fight the final battle, to finally bring down Wolfram and Hart. Buffy shows up, knowing they will need her help. But now shouldn't the vampire get what he deserves, to become human?
1. Default Chapter

Angel stood before the dragon, covered in blood, watching the beast in front of him. His body ached and he wanted to rest but he knew he had to continue, and Wolfram and Hart and to be brought down. This was it and he had to end this. He held his sword in his hand, ready to stab at the dragon. He was about to run at the dragon but stopped, his sword dropping to the ground.

The dragon was frozen and didn't move as Willow walked through the dust and cloudy air. "Thought we would come and help Angel." Angel looked to Willow, almost not believing his eyes as Willow turned back to the dragon, saying a spell and the dragon disappeared in thin-air.

Spike sliced his sword through the air, slashing at the monsters crowded around him with axes. Spike felt like collapsing as he fell weakly to the ground, his swords falling from his hands. He turned to see a monster running at him, ax raised to chop at Spike. He saw the creature freeze and then fall over, having an ax in its own head.

"Need help Spike?" Buffy said to Spike, lifting up the ax and putting it over her shoulder, smirking down at the shock blonde vampire. She knelt down next to him as he feigned from blacking out, wondering if the Slayer was a hallucination.

"They are gone." Illyria said to them as smoke cleared as they all looked around. Angel stood next to Willow, Angel falling to the ground, fatigued. Buffy was trying to help Spike up while Illyria looked to the newcomers, cocking her head. Her blue eyes flashed to Gunn, who was dead on the ground. He lasted 10 minutes, as she said.

"I feel more grief, Wesley and Charles are gone." Illyria said, feeling something weird as she reached up and touched her face, wondering why it had become wet. It came from her eyes as she stared at them, and wondering how they somehow helped with her grief.

Dawn sat in the car, her arms crossed stubbornly. Everyone had seen the monsters from a mile away, yet she still had to wait in the car, despite training in her year in Rome and learning some magic from Willow. She looked at the car clock, seeing it had been 2 hours since Buffy and Willow had left.

Dawn sat in the driver's seat, her hands moving to grip the steering wheel. She was begin to worry now that two hours had passed, and she got could not get over seeing Spike again. They had heard he was alive but Buffy always thought it would be too tragic to see Angel and Spike together, plus she was dating the Immortal. "For now…" Dawn muttered, knowing Buffy still loved Spike and Angel.

She thought about the moment Buffy had heard. Evidently Wesley had called Giles, telling him he had some books Giles would want, and Wesley didn't need them now. Of course Giles had figured something was up and called Buffy, who dropped everything she was doing had found the earliest flight.

Buffy laid on the ground against the wall, catching her breath, Spike was leaning against her, fighting to keep himself for passing out. Willow pulled Angel through the clearing smoke and laid him on the ground. Willow then fell to her own knees, from using powerful magic as she took a deep breath, her hands shaking.

"Who is gone?" Buffy asked to the air, causing Willow to look at her. Illyria cast a look Buffy's way.

"Wesley and Charles are dead." Illyria spoke to them feeling emotions she did not like.

Buffy looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath. She knew that they had to get up as she pulled herself up, Spike finally collapsing, blacking out. With the rest of her Slayer strength she picked up Angel, knowing Willow wouldn't have the abilities to carry either of them. Buffy looked to Illyria, not quite knowing who she was, but assumed she had to be on the good side. "Can you carry Spike?"

Illyria nodded and picked up Spike, who lay limply in her arms. They all made their way to the car, moving slowly, all of them starting to feign their sleep and they were trying to keep themselves from passing out.

Dawn saw them and immediately started up the car as Buffy stuck Angel in the back and got into the front seat. Illyria set Spike next to Angel and got in the car herself, and Willow finally followed, her head resting against the window. "Drive Dawn, to the hotel," Buffy said and Dawn nodded, driving off.

"Angel should've called me… there was no way he would've gotten out of there without us. And Spike too, they knew I would be able to fight, yet they blow me off and give no warning… if it wasn't for Wesley calling Giles…" Buffy sighed, looking back to Angel and Spike, never have seen them work as hard as to pass out. She herself felt like passing out in the car.

"Well, at least Wolfram and Hart were stopped…" Dawn muttered, not exactly knowing what it was, but knowing it was the cause of the whole mess.

"Supposedly." Buffy mumbled as they sat in the car, off to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Call Giles and Xander in London, tell them we are okay." Buffy ordered to Dawn as they got into an apartment complex on the top of the hotel. They rented the whole floor, knowing they might be there a while.

Illyria helped Buffy drag in the two vampires and laid them down on the single beds. Illyria stared down at the vampires, just watching them as Buffy stared at her, a little confused by her.

"Buffy… that's Fred." Willow said faintly, finally recognizing the girl beneath the…blue. Buffy just cast a curious look to Willow and Willow realized Buffy had never met Fred. "Fred was part of Angel's gang; she was very interested in magic when I came to bring back Angel's soul…. I thought she was coming onto me…" Willow stammered the last part, blushing slightly. "I do believe she was actually with Gunn for a while but I think she and Wesley were a thing…"

Dawn stood in the kitchen part of the flat and talked to Giles, answering the numerous questions. She mumbled a yes and no, not even knowing answers to some of the things Giles was asking. She looked absently over to Willow and Buffy, whose clothes were torn and they were covered in dirt.

Buffy and Willow jumped back, seeing bright blue light emit from both the vampire's bodies as they lifted into the air. Willow's eyes closed, "There is a strong magic in here… it is not a dark magic…"

"What is it doing Will!" Buffy cried out, worried about the two vampires. She loved them and did not want to see them gone after the battle, the self sacrifice Angel and Spike had put themselves through.

Willow said still, trying to concentrate and read the magic that was surrounding them. "They… it…..returning…" Willow's eyes shot open as she looked from Buffy to the two vampires on the bed, "They are becoming human…"

Illyria turned back to Willow and Buffy, her head cocking at them curiously. "That is impossible, only the vampire with a soul gets to become human… and Angel said he signed his chance away." Buffy gasped, looking to Angel, her first true love and wondering why he had signed away the chance to become a human.

"That can't be… how can both of them become human? Especially if Angel has no way of…" Buffy stammered before the blue light flashed brightly, shooting through the room and then the room turned back to the night darkness.

"Actually Giles… you and Xander might actually want to come down here." Dawn said into the phone and then hanging it up, not paying attention to the reply that Giles shouted out to her. She walked into the room where they all stood. "What just happened?"

Dawn looked around and only heard silence. Buffy and Willow were both on the ground, leaning on each other, sleeping. Illyria was on the ground at the end of Spike's bed. Dawn wondered what had just gone on but saw Willow and Buffy were still breathing, probably just sleeping.

Dawn shrugged, seeing there was an empty room, and since everyone was asleep out there, she would get a room to herself. She smiled happily, going into the room. "Night then." She said to no one unparticular, closing the door and going to bed.

Buffy moaned, sitting up. Her back ached as she looked around, remembering the last day and looked down at the ground. She saw she had slept on hard ground and moaned, stretching her back, wondering what had made her so tired as to collapse on the ground. "Oh yeah, that's right, apocalypse."

Dawn already sat at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. Buffy looked curiously at Dawn who shrugged, "There was a store next to the hotel, I figured to get some food. I found some blood as well, for Angel and Spike." Dawn told Buffy, pointing to the refrigerator with her spoon. Buffy just nodded tiredly.

Willow got up soon after Buffy, scuttling into the kitchen lazily. She opened up cabinets and then the fridge. "Wow… we have been staying here a day and it already resembles a Summer's kitchen." Willow smiled at the sister and then reached over for the box of cereal on the counter. "Yum." Willow said, smiling.

Illyria walked into the kitchen slowly, watching the three girls. She hadn't been around females very often, considering she had followed Wesley and enjoyed his company more than the others.

"The two vampires are breathing." She told them in her voice, staring at Buffy. "You are a vampire Slayer, you are supposed to kill vampires, yet you show compassion to the two ones you saved."

"What?" Buffy asked, totally forgetting the bright light that came after the two vampires. She scrambled out of her seat and made a way for the two beds. She ran over to Angel, grabbing his hand and then letting out a surprised cry, scrambling back.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, running behind Buffy and standing behind her.

"There hands… are….warm…" Buffy stammered, used to the coldness of their body, never having any heat to it. She noticed another thing as she walked back over to the beds, looking at both of them. "They are breathing." She pointed to their chests, which now moved up and down, breathing in air. Needed air.

"Impossible, only one vampire is supposed to become human."

"Then there is a consequence to come… there always will be" Willow muttered.


End file.
